


Looking for

by Loki_Levi_Ackerson_1035



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Levi_Ackerson_1035/pseuds/Loki_Levi_Ackerson_1035
Summary: Hi I'm looking for this fanfic where readers is rich and smart but finds something suspicious in her father's company so she goes to ask Bruce and Tony for help. They found some machine that is basically about to explode and she sacrifices herself to close it from the inside and basically dies becoming a mutant with ghosts like abilities.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3





	Looking for

Hi I'm looking for this fanfic where readers is rich and smart but finds something suspicious in her father's company so she goes to ask Bruce and Tony for help. They found some machine that is basically about to explode and she sacrifices herself to close it from the inside and basically dies becoming a mutant with ghosts like abilities.


End file.
